Nuestro pequeño tesoro
by Irene1603
Summary: Después de todos los acontecimientos que ya sabemos, Hak y Yona decidieron avanzar en su relación y como consecuencia tuvieron a su primer hijo, Daiki. La familia parecía ser muy feliz juntos a sus dragones y todos sus seres queridos, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si un incidente les destruyera esa hermosa felicidad?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Ya había pasado tiempo desde la coronación de Soo-woon y desde que Yona y Hak reunieron a los 4 dragones y fueron ayudando a la gente de todos los pueblos que iban visitando.

Después de la salvación de Lili de ser ahorcada y de la confirmación de los sentimientos de Yona, el rey Soo-woon siguió su camino como rey mientras que Yona, Hak y los dragones se instalaron en la Tribu del Viento donde Mundok los recibió con toda su alegría por volver a tener a su nieto en casa y a su querida princesa.

A medida que el tiempo iba pasando, Yona, teniendo sus sentimientos muy claros, se declaró a Hak en el bosque cerca de la Tribu. Hak al principio lo tomó por sorpresa o simplemente por una broma de la princesa, pero Yona no dudo en lanzarse en sus brazos y darle su primer beso lleno de pasión y dolor por no haberlo hecho antes. En ese mismo instante, Hak la abrazó estrechamente mientras la besaba, y esa misma noche se convirtieron en pareja. La noticia fue una sorpresa para toda la Tribu, incluso para los 4 dragones quienes ya sabían que pasaría en algún momento.

Después de 2 meses, Hak y Yona se casaron en la Tribu del Viento junto con invitados especiales como Lili, Tetora, Ayura e Ik-soo. La boda fue maravillosa para los recién casados, y Yona les agradeció a todos por haber asistido, incluido a sus dragones, quienes se alegraban mucho por ella a pesar de que algunos se les había partido un poco el corazón. Para evitar más reencuentros tensos, la pareja no invitó a Soo-woon, quien igualmente se enteró de la noticia y solo reaccionó con el silencio y con su mirada fría en el vacío. Esa misma noche, en la habitación oficial de la nueva pareja de la Tribu del Viento, Hak y Yona cruzaron la siguiente la barrera de su relación y tuvieron su primera vez.

Fue simplemente algo hermoso y especial para ambos, para Yona fue un poco doloroso al principio pero más tarde ese dolor se convirtió en un intenso placer. Hak la calmaba con pequeños besos y caricias hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida en sus brazos debido al esfuerzo tan intenso que habían hecho. El tiempo fue pasando, y a los 9 meses nació su primer hijo, Daiki.

Hak y Yona no podían ser más felices de cargar a su primogénito por primera vez, definitivamente Daiki era igual que su padre, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era negro. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba todos podían notar la personalidad de su madre reflejada en él. Yona invitó a Lili a ver al pequeño Daiki en persona. Cuando Lili cogió en brazos a Daiki le dijo a Yona lo orgullosa que tenía que estar por tener un hijo de su propia sangre y con la persona que amaba. Yona estaba preocupada por su amiga ya que estaba siendo obligada a contraer matrimonio con Soo-woon, pero Lili quería ser como ella y elegir a su propio marido con quien tener una relación de amor mutua.

Cuando Yona y Hak querían pasar algún momento a solas, Mundok o los dragones se encargaban de cuidar a Daiki. Zeno siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar con él pequeño mientras que Shin-ah y Ki-Ja se mantenían un poco distantes ya que nunca habían estado tan cerca de una persona tan pequeña y débil y tenían miedo de hacerle daño. Jae-ha, quien veía al pequeño Daiki como su aprendiz, se dedicó a darle lecciones sobre como tratar y seducir a las mujeres, a lo que Hak siempre le golpeaba para detener que su pequeño hijo cogiese mala influencia del seductor Dragón Verde.

3 años pasaron, y el pequeño Daiki fue creciendo cada vez más rápido. Su primera palabra fue papi, eso emocionó mucho a Hak ya que todos podían ver la relación tan estrecha que mantenían padre e hijo. Yona no sentía celos en ningún momento, al revés, le gustaba que Daiki quisiera mucho a su padre ya que así podía contemplar más veces la sonrisa de Hak que tanto le gustaba. Hak y Yona no podían ser más felices, con su pequeño retoño y rodeados de todos sus seres queridos. Pero, qué pasaría si las cosas cambiaran, quizás a peor, a lo largo de los siguientes años...

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 **YUKIFANFIC:** ¡Hola a todos y todas! Estoy muy emocionada por seguir escribiendo la historia pero solo la seguiré si os gusta a vosotros ya que sois los lectores :) Dejar vuestra opinión en los comentarios, las opiniones y aportaciones siempre son bienvenidas ^^ ¡Muchas Gracias!


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

2 años más tarde…

Ese mismo día, en la Tribu del Viento se celebraba el cumpleaños de Daiki, quien cumplía 5 años. Mundok junto a Han-dae, Tae-woo y los 4 dragones organizaron la fiesta en el exterior mientras que Yona fue a despertar a su pequeño para la gran sorpresa que le esperaba.

"Daiki, es hora de levantarse" dijo Yona al sentarse en la cama de su hijo y moverlo un poco con sus manos.

Daiki empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su madre quien estaba a su lado. De repente, pegó un salto de la cama y saltó a sus brazos.

"Mami, ¡Buenos días!" acurrucándose más en los brazos de Yona.

"Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño" Yona le devolvió el tierno abrazo a su hijo.

Todavía no podía creer que todo lo que tenía fuera real, después de todo lo que pasó en el pasado, ahora vivía felizmente en la Tribu del Viento casada con su anterior guardaespaldas y amigo; y con su precioso hijo de quien no podía estar más orgullosa.

"Mami, ¿Dónde está Papi?" Le preguntó Daiki haciéndole pucheros.

Yona sabía cómo todos los demás en la Tribu que Daiki y Hak estaban muy unidos. Anteriormente, cuando estaba embarazada, las mujeres de la Tribu siempre le explicaban sus experiencias como madres y del gran vínculo que se forma entre un bebe y su madre. Era verdad que entre Daiki y ella había un vínculo muy fuerte, pero no lo era tanto como el que tenía con Hak.

"Creo que Papá anda ocupado ahora cariño, pero seguro que vendrá para cuando abras los regalos" Daiki miró tristemente a Yona y se quedó sin decir nada.

A Yona siempre le supo mal decirle eso a su hijo pero era verdad. Hak había recuperado su puesto como General de la Tribu y andaba muy ocupado últimamente con las expediciones en el exterior y las reuniones con los otros Generales.

Para Daiki, que su padre fuese unos de los Generales le causaba más admiración de la que ya tenía por él. Siempre iba diciendo que de mayor quería ser General como su papá y luchar junto a él en las futuras batallas.

Un golpe en la puerta bastó para aliviar la tensión del momento.

"Adelante" respondió Yona dando acceso a quien llamó a la puerta.

"¡Buenos días Señorita y pequeño señorito!" dijo Zeno entrando en la habitación con una gran sonrisa y un gorro de fiesta colocado en la cabeza.

"Buenos días Zeno, ¿está ya todo listo?" dijo Yona mientras escogía la ropa para Daiki.

"¡Sí! Pidieron a Zeno que les avisase de que ya podían bajar a la fiesta" Zeno se inclinó para dar una reverencia a las dos personas de la habitación.

"Bajamos enseguida, aún queda arreglar al pequeño cumpleañero" decía Yona mientras ayudaba a vestir a Daiki.

En el exterior estaban esperando todos los aldeanos de la Tribu junto al ex-general Mundok, Tae-woo, Han-dae, Ki-Ja, Shin-ah, Jae-ha y un invitado especial. Todos esperaban la señal de Zeno, quien tenía que llegar antes que Yona con Daiki.

"No parece increíble, ya van 5 años des de que nació Daiki" Ki-Ja lo expresaba con tono de añoranza. Finalmente superó el miedo de hacerle daño cuando un día Daiki se le acercó y le dijo que su garra era espectacular y que admiraba mucho a los dragones.

"Tienes razón, creo ya va siendo hora de trasmitirle mis expertas lecciones sobre las mujeres. Nunca se sabe cuándo te pueden hacer falta." respondió Jae-ha abrazando a una de las tantas aldeanas que se morían por él.

"¡Ni hablar! No podemos permitir ensuciar la pureza del hijo de Yona, es todavía muy pequeño. ¿No estás conmigo Shin-ah? Respondió indignado a Jae-ha y esperando el apoyo de su otro hermano dragón.

En vez de contestar, Shin-ah levantó el dedo en una dirección.

"Ya vienen" dijo señalando la dirección por donde venía Zeno y un poco más lejos Yona con Daiki en sus brazos.

"¡Ya vienen! ¡Todos a sus puestos y a esperar la señal!" Empezó a gritar Ki-Ja histérico por todo el escenario.

Yona se iba acercando al gran evento con Daiki en sus brazos. Podía apreciar que Daiki estaba de morros ya que Hak no estaba con ellos en ese momento, pero estaba segura que la sorpresa le iba a encantar.

Cuando pasaron la esquina pudieron escuchar a alguien chillar "¡Ahora!" y fue entonces cuando todos empezaron a cantar.

"¡CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, TE DESEAMOS DAIKI, UN CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!" Al acabar de cantar todos empezaron a aplaudir y Yona dejó en el suelo a Daiki para unirse a los aplausos.

Daiki estaba en estado de shock, la sorpresa fue más de lo que él esperaba.

"Bien, ¡llegó el momento de la soplar la tarta! ¡Todos hagan un espacio para que venga la tarta! Ordenó Mundok a todos los invitados que formaron un gran pasillo con Daiki en el centro.

Cuando la persona con la tarta apareció entre la multitud, Daiki empezó a derramar unas pocas lágrimas hasta que finalmente echó a correr hacia dicha persona. Se trataba de Hak, que sostenía la tarta de su hijo, pero tuvo que entregarla a la persona más cercana para poder recibir a Daiki en sus brazos y devolverle el enorme abrazo que el pequeño le hizo sin poder parar de llorar.

A unos metros estaba Yona, también contemplando la entrañable escena entre padre e hijo que estaba dando lugar a muchas lágrimas y caras llenas de ternura entre los espectadores.

Cuando Hak levantó a su hijo en brazos vio como Yona se acercaba a él y la rodeó con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

"Perdóname por llegar algo tarde" Le dijo a Yona mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

"No te preocupes, has llegado en el momento ideal. Gracias por formar parte de nuestras vidas." Le respondió Yona con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos mientras recibía el beso de su amado.

Hak mandó que les acercaran la tarta y Daiki, en los brazos de sus padres, sopló la tarta con el mayor deseo que tenía, que su familia siguiera siempre unida y feliz.

 **YUKIFANFIC:** ¡Hola de nuevo a todos y todas! Estoy muy emocionada por seguir esta historia ya que me parece muy tierno describir la situación familiar de Hak y Yona :3 Espero que os esté gustando porque a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas se van a poner más tensas :/ En fin, recordar que siempre los comentarios, las opiniones y las aportaciones son bienvenidas 3


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

En la tribu del viento

Habitación de Hak y Yona

Eran las 7 a.m y Hak junto a Yona y Daiki dormían en la habitación cuando de repente Hak sintió un movimiento en su hombro. Mundok le pidió en silencio que saliera de la habitación, al parecer se trataba de algo importante. Hak se levantó evitando despertar a su mujer y su hijo que dormían profundamente.

"¿Que pasa abuelo?" preguntó Hak saliendo de la habitación bostezando y rascándose la cabeza.

"Es Soo-won, ha venido para hablar contigo" Mundok respondió con un tono desconfiado.

Hak se quedó de piedra al oír el nombre de su antiguo amigo. _"¿Que querrá esta vez? No fue ni invitado a la boda, ¿porque ha querido localizarnos? Creía que todo esto se había acabado."_

"Le he enviado a la sala de reuniones. Espero que solucionéis lo que tengáis que solucionar." Después de eso, Mundok salió del pasillo mientras que Hak se dirigía hacia la sala de reuniones.

En la sala de reuniones

Soo-won estaba sentado en la habitación contemplando lo que había alrededor cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

"Asi que… después de tanto tiempo… ¿quieres hablar conmigo?" pregunto Hak fríamente mientras se sentaba delante de él.

"No estoy aquí para conversar contigo, sino como rey que se preocupa por su reino" Soo-won le respondió con el mismo tono de frialdad.

"Y bien, ¿cuál es la emergencia su majestad?" Preguntaba Hak desinteresado.

Una pequeña risa escapó de la boca del rey. "Creí que como general que se preocupa por su familia y tribu estaría interesado, ¿no? ¿Son Hak?

Hak se quedó completamente sorprendido, creía que Soo-won no sabía nada de su puesto de general o de su casamiento con Yona, ni siquiera de su hijo Daiki.

"Entonces, ¿escucharas lo que tengo que decir?" Sugirió Soo-won con una sonrisa en su cara.

Hak le miraba de manera desconfiada, para no haber sido invitado a ningún evento durante los últimos 5 años, Soo-won parecía estar bien enterado de todo.

"Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Dijo Hak mientras sentado cambiaba de posición.

"Hemos recibido una gran amenaza. Un numeroso ejército se dirige hacia las tribus con el objetivo de asaltar el castillo. Aún no sabemos quién lo dirige, pero ya ha atacado en otros lugares y parecen ser más fuertes de lo que podemos imaginar. Es por eso que quiero reunir a los generales de las 5 tribus junto a nuestros mejores ejércitos y evitar que lleguen al castillo, sobre todo a las tribus."

Hak pasó de estar despreocupado a la extrema preocupación. Si Soo-won tenía razón, todo el reino junto a su preciada familia estaban en peligro. Él sabía que no podían permitirlo.

"Es por eso, que había pensado en reclutar a los famosos dragones que tenéis con vosotros. Serian una gran ayuda para combatir el ejército." Soo-won se encontraba realmente serio en ese momento.

"No." Dijo Hak de forma directa.

"¿No? ¿Por qué? Tú mejor que nadie sabes la extraordinaria fuerza que tienen. Podríamos utilizarlos para enviar lejos al ejército." Contestó Soo-won.

Al oír eso, Hak se levantó bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada asesina. "Exactamente. Yo los conozco mejor que tú, y los dragones son como nosotros, no están para utilizarlos. Además, si algo ocurriera y llegaran igualmente a las tribus, estaría más tranquilo si se quedaran cuidando y protegiendo a mi familia." Hak le contestó seguro de sí mismo. Claro que sabía que los dragones serían de gran ayuda en el combate, pero su familia estaba primero, y se sentía más seguro si se quedaban junto a Yona y Daiki.

"Entiendo, cuando se tiene familia hay que anteponerla ante todo ¿no? Aunque eso signifique tu muerte o la tu propio rey." Soo-won respondió mirando para otro lado.

"Creo que quien se está equivocando eres t- quiero decir usted. Usted lucha para servir a su reino, y yo junto a los generales luchamos para servirle a usted. Todos nos arriesgamos a morir cuando luchamos, pero nuestros familiares o amistades no tienen que cargar con eso." Hak comenzó a levantar la voz.

En la habitación de Hak y Yona

Daiki, quien estaba abrazado con su madre, escuchó un fuerte ruido que le hizo despertar. Cuando miró hacia el otro lado se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba en la cama.

Las voces que escuchaba a lo lejos comenzaban a ser más fuertes, podía reconocer que una de las voces era de su padre. Sin despertar a su madre, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían las voces.

En el pasillo

Cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones, decidió asomarse un poco por la puerta para ver lo que pasaba. Dentro de la sala podía ver a su padre discutiendo con otro hombre. No podía reconocer quien era, nunca había visto a esa persona. Pero por la forma en la que su padre le hablaba y de cómo actuaba, debía de tratarse del famoso rey Soo-won. Había escuchado algunas cosas sobre él, pero todas parecían ser recuerdos dolorosos para sus padres.

En la sala de reunión

"Entonces todo ha quedado claro. Mañana será necesario partir con todos los generales hacia Sei y crear un frente para no dejarles pasar. No sabemos el tiempo que nos podrá llevar para eliminarlos, pero no debemos perder ni un minuto más." Dijo Soo-won.

"De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora partiremos hacia Sei?" Hak vió como Soo-won se levantaba para dejar la sala.

"Pronto. Ese ejército avanza demasiado rápido. Al amanecer nos reuniremos todos en el castillo." Fue lo último que dijo Soo-won después de salir de la sala.

En el pasillo

Daiki, quien escuchó todo, se encontró de frente con Soo-won quien salía de la sala. Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que Soo-won le lanzó una sonrisa y se marchó por su lado.

En la sala de reunión

Daiki entró en la sala y vió a su padre sentado con las manos en la frente. Lo veía preocupado, nunca lo había visto tanto. Hak notó que alguien se acercaba, pensaba que sería Mundok, pero de repente sintió unas manos pequeñas cogiendo sus manos.

Mientras que Daiki cogía las manos de su padre, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. "Papi, ¿te vas a marchar?"

Hak no soportó ver a su hijo triste y lo lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarle. "Sí… lo siento"

Hak estaba realmente preocupado, parecía ser una batalla como otra cualquiera, nada podía detener a la bestia del trueno… Pero esta vez estaba realmente preocupado, de no volver a ver a su familia nunca más…

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **YUKIFANFIC:** ¡Hola a todos y todas de nuevo! Lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes, problemas familiares… En fin, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo un pelín más largo, espero subir el próximo antes J Gracias por leer y seguir la historia 3


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

En la tribu del viento

Habitación de Hak y Yona

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Yona se despertó sola en la habitación. Su intuición de madre le decía que Daiki debía estar con Hak, ya que ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la habitación.

Cuando salió afuera, Yona vio a los dragones reunidos. Parecían desconcertados y algo preocupados.

"¡Buenos días!" Dijo Yona mientras se dirigía a ellos.

Todos fueron sorprendidos por el saludo de su ama y a la vez giraron la cabeza hacia ella. Todos contestaron con un simple "Buenos días", no tan alegre como el de ella.

"¿Pasa algo? No se os ve muy contentos…" les preguntó Yona algo preocupada.

Los 4 dragones se miraron entre ellos ya que no sabían si decirle o no lo que habían oído.

"Veras Yona… Parece ser que Shin-ah vio algo esta mañana, algo en la sala de reunión" dijo Jae-ha dirigiéndose a Yona.

"¿En la sala de reuniones? Solo Hak se reúne con gente allí" Yona respondió bastante interesada con lo que le estaban diciendo.

"De eso se trata. Al parecer una persona en especial se ha reunido con Hak esta mañana. Según Shin-ah no parecían tener una conversación muy agradable. Dijo Ki-ja.

"Una persona en especial... _¡Soo-won!"_ Después de eso, Yona salió corriendo en busca de Hak.

En el bosque

Después de la conversación con Soo-won y del momento paternofilial, Hak decidió llevar a Daiki al bosque para pasar más momentos juntos antes de partir al día siguiente hacia Sei.

Después de jugar durante bastante rato, Daiki le pidió un favor a su padre.

"Papi, ¿me puedes enseñar a luchar? Le preguntó Daiki directamente.

Hak se quedó de piedra al oír eso. De seguro que tenía ganas de compartir sus conocimientos de lucha, pero su hijo era demasiado pequeño para aprender. Tan solo tenía 5 años.

"No puedo Daiki, eres demasiado pequeño todavía. Cuando crezcas en unos años no habrá problemas para que te enseñe." Dijo Hak acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

"Entonces… Cuando vuelvas de ese sitio… ¿Podrás hablarme de esa arma que llevas siempre contigo? ¿El Hsu Quandao?" preguntó Daiki muy emocionado. El arma de su padre siempre fue una de sus favoritas.

Hak le cogió en brazos mientras sonreía. Tenía muchas ganas de enseñarle a su hijo todo lo que sabía para que fuera tan fuerte como él o incluso más.

De pronto, una voz llegó a lo lejos y parecía acercarse. "¡Hak!" gritaba Yona corriendo hacia ellos.

"Daiki vuelve a la tribu" dijo mientras bajaba a su hijo al suelo.

Daiki obedeció inmediatamente a su padre mientras corría en dirección a la Tribu.

"¡Hola mami!" le dijo a su madre cuando pasó por su lado.

Yona vio como el pequeño volvía a la Tribu mientras que ella se iba acercando a Hak. Cuando los dos se quedaron el uno frente al otro, la tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. Hak inició un abrazo a su querida esposa, pero Yona no reaccionó al contacto.

"Yona, ¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Hak abandonando el abrazo.

"¿No tienes nada que contarme?" Yona le devolvió la pregunta bastante seria.

Hak ya había adivinado por donde iban las cosas. Yona debía haberse enterado de lo de la reunión.

"Asi que te has enterado…" suspiro Hak mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo.

"¿Eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir? ¿Soo-won se ha presentado esta mañana verdad? ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Es que no confías en mí?" muchas preguntas salían de la boca de Yona, tantas que Hak no podía asimilar.

Hak estaba siendo atacado por sus preguntas, eran tantas que no sabía a cuál contestar primero.

"Es cierto... Ha venido esta mañana para hablar conmigo sobre un tema" le respondió Hak ahorrándose las otras respuestas.

Hak parecía querer esquivar el tema, pero sabía que en algún momento debía contárselo. Partía al día siguiente y tenía que dejarle a Yona todo claro sobre lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Sobre qué tema exactamente?" Preguntó Yona esperando la respuesta de Hak.

"Sobre la seguridad del reino. Parece ser que ha surgido un ejército lo bastante poderoso para llegar a invadir el castillo. Soo-won ha reunido a todos los generales junto a nuestros ejércitos para partir mañana hacia Sei y así evitar que lleguen a las tribus y al castillo. Según Soo-won, será una batalla larga y peligrosa" contestó Hak algo serio.

Yona se quedó en silencio, asimilando lo que Hak le acababa de decir.

"¿Mañana? ¿Partir? ¿Batalla? ¿Peligrosa?..." esas eran las palabras que Yona iba soltando, totalmente desconcertada.

"Sé que es bastante repentino, también lo es para mí… Pero mi obligación como general es servirle y tengo que ir. Sobre todo para protegeros a vosotros. Le dijo Hak cogiendo sus manos.

"¿Y qué me dices de tu protección? Si tan peligrosa puede ser la batalla, entonces pide ayuda a Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha y Zeno. Seguro que te podrán ayudar y acabar con ese ejército antes." Insistió Yona como suplicándole.

"No me pidas lo mismo que él Yona. No quiero a los dragones conmigo. Quiero que los dragones se queden contigo y con Daiki, necesito saber que estaréis protegidos cuando no esté, y en caso de que algo malo pasara y llegaran a los tribus, quiero que ellos estén con vosotros." Respondió Hak apretando sus manos y dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

"Hak… ¿porque dices estas cosas? Nada malo va a pasar. Mañana te iras, ganaras la batalla, y volverás a casa sano y salvo. ¿Cierto?" Yona no podía aguantar las lágrimas que ya caían por su rostro. Odiaba que Hak hablara de esa manera, dando a entender que no volvería a casa o a sus brazos…

Cuando Hak se dio cuenta de que Yona estaba llorando la atrajo hasta su pecho. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y la apretó más fuerte hacia él, como si su contacto fuese atraído como un imán.

"No quiero perderos, ni a ti ni a Daiki… Sois lo más importante que tengo en este mundo, y daría mi vida por vosotros. Por eso voy mañana, para luchar por vosotros, y volver a casa sabiendo que ya no corréis ningún peligro." Los ojos de Hak comenzaban a ponerse llorosos mientras intentaba no dejar caer ninguna lágrima.

Después de eso, Yona se separó del abrazo y con sus dos manos cogió la cara de Hak. Se quedó mirando sus ojos, podía ver lo llorosos que estaban.

"Prométemelo. Prométemelo, que llegaras a casa, y que estarás con nosotros para siempre."

Hak la miró con sus ojos más tiernos mientras con su mano acariciaba una de las manos de ella que seguían sujetando su cara.

"Lo prometo" Hak se adelantó para darle un suave beso en sus labios, que poco a poco, se llenó de pasión demostrando el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro. Mañana sería el día en que partiría hacia Sei, el día en que no sabría si volvería a verla…

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **YUKIFANFIC:** ¡Hola a todos y todas de nuevo! Aquí el tercer capítulo y subido sin tanta espera jajajaja La historia sigue y seguirá dramatizándose, pero no os preocupéis, esta historia no tendrá un final malo, ya que tampoco yo lo quiero ;) ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

En la tribu del viento

Llegó el día de partir hacia el castillo, para luego ir hacia Sei. Todos se encontraban en la entrada de la Tribu para despedir a Hak y a otros muchos hombres que se marchaban con él. Yona junto a Daiki, los dragones y Mundok estaban en primera fila, ya que eran las personas más cercanas a Hak.

Uno de los aldeanos trajo el caballo de Hak hasta él, era el caballo más hermoso y veloz de la tribu, estaba hecho especialmente para la bestia del trueno. Entre los muchos aldeanos y aldeanas que estaban en la entrada, se encontraban mayoritariamente mujeres y niños que se despedían de sus maridos y padres.

Por otro lado, ni Hak ni los demás sabían que decirse. Después de hablar con Yona en el bosque, Hak fue a hablar con los dragones. Los dragones le prometieron que cuidarían y vigilarían a Yona y a Daiki. Hak confiaba mucho en ellos, incluso les dio un abrazo a cada uno de ellos por el favor que le estaban haciendo.

"Hak" dijo Mundok rompiendo el silencio.

Hak dirigió la mirada a su abuelo, preguntándose lo que le iba a decir.

"Ten mucho cuidado." Mundok estaba realmente triste de que su nieto tuviera que partir para una batalla tan larga. Después de tanto tiempo, lo tenía de vuelta en casa. Y ahora tenía que irse otra vez.

Los dragones también aprovecharon para decirle algo. También estaban preocupados por él, con el tiempo se habían vuelto muy cercanos, se habían vuelto una familia.

"Hak, sabes que si necesitas algo, nosotros te ayudaremos" ofreció Kija avanzando un paso.

"Kija tiene razón, uno de nosotros podría ir contigo, queremos hacer todo lo posible por ayudar" dijo Jae-ha uniéndose a Kija.

"Señor, Zeno podría ser su escudo si lo desea, no debería marchar solo" dijo Zeno, también ofreciendo su ayuda.

Shin-ah tan solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba de acuerdo con sus hermanos dragones, pero siempre había sido muy tímido para hablar.

Hak en respuesta les sonrió a todos. Los dragones siempre habían sido muy amables con él. Al principio, tuvo algunos problemas y malentendidos con ellos, sobre todo con Kija y Jae-ha. Pero con el paso del tiempo lograron llevarse bien, como si fueran una familia que se ayudaban los unos a los otros.

"De verdad os lo agradezco, pero como ya dije, aquí seréis de más utilidad para mí." Respondió Hak dirigiendo su mirada hacia Yona.

Yona estaba cargando a Daiki en sus brazos. En su mirada solo se podía reflejar la tristeza, no quería que Hak se fuera. Hak se acercó a ella lentamente. Los dos se quedaron frente a frente, con Daiki entre los dos.

"Idiota" le dijo Yona directamente.

Hak se rió en consecuencia. "¿Es eso lo que me vas a decir antes de que me vaya?"

"Sí. ¡Eres un idiota Hak!" gritó Yona mientras empezaba a llorar, haciendo que Daiki también empezará a soltar algunas lágrimas.

Hak no pudo evitar ver a su familia llorar. Inmediatamente se les echó encima y los mantuvo en un fuerte abrazo.

"Voy a volver, lo prometo. Tan solo esperarme y estaré aquí antes de que os deis cuenta." Dijo Hak.

Cuando se apartó del abrazo, miró a Yona y pasó su pulgar para eliminar sus lágrimas.

"Cuídate mucho, y también cuida a Daiki. ¿Vale? Volveré algún día, te lo prometo." Le dijo Hak a Yona.

"Sí…, cuídate tú también. Sé que podrás hacerlo". Le contestó Yona.

Después de hablar con Yona bajó su mirada hacia Daiki.

"Tú también debes cuidar de mamá, ¿vale? Y cuando vuelva, podremos estar todo el tiempo que quieras juntos." Le dijo a su pequeño mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo revoltoso.

"Vale papi… Seré fuerte como tú y cuidaré de mami. Pero vuelve a casa pronto, te echaré mucho de menos. Dijo Daiki a su padre mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Hak los volvió a abrazar, no quería perder su contacto con ellos, o tal vez los abrazaba para evitar que vieran lágrimas que también caían por sus mejillas.

La escena era todo un espectáculo para todos los demás que les rodeaban. Muchos estaban llorando por la escena tan entrañable entre un padre y su familia. Hasta Kija lloraba a moco tendido.

Después del abrazó, Hak supo que era la hora de partir. Mirando a Yona y a Daiki por última vez, finalizó tal escena con un apasionado beso para Yona. Tanto Yona como Hak no querían que ese beso acabará, pero tenía que acabar.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Hak se dio la media vuelta para montarse en su caballo. Ya montado, dio un último vistazo a todos. Todos lo estaban mirando, con una mirada triste en sus rostros.

Con una mirada también triste en su rostro, dio la señal a todos los que iban con él y marcharon al galope hacia el castillo, sin volver a mirar hacia atrás.

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **YUKIFANFIC:** ¡Hola a todos y todas de nuevo! Con un esfuerzo, he subido el siguiente capítulo en un tiempo record. Lamento que sea tan corto, pero voy distribuyendo cada situación de la historia por capítulo. Como este capítulo lo he subido tan pronto, tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente. A partir de la semana que viene empezaré a escribirlo. Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y comentar como veis la historia o alguna sugerencia que queráis hacer J


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **En la tribu del Viento**

 **Habitación de Hak y Yona**

Habían pasado varios días desde la despedida de Hak y de los otros soldados. Yona raramente salía de su habitación. Cuando salía afuera enseguida volvía a meterse dentro. Quería estar a solas.

En ese momento no sabía en qué pensar. Su vida parecía vacía sin Hak, los días se hacían muy largos sin sus habituales bromas, sin sus amables caricias, sin sus apasionados besos…

Pero también creía ser algo egoísta. En su vida también estaba su pequeño Daiki, que podía estar pasándolo peor que ella. No estaba sola, tenía todo el apoyo de la Tribu del Viento, su nueva familia, el apoyo de sus queridos dragones, de sus amigos, de su hijo…

De repente, algo se sintió mal en su estómago, algo que le dio nauseas. Algo la distrajo, unos débiles sonidos provenían de fuera de la habitación. Parecía que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

"Mami, ¿estás aquí?" Yona pudo escuchar la voz de su pequeño.

"Si cariño, puedes pasar" le respondió invitándolo a entrar.

Daiki hizo un esfuerzo para abrir la puerta y entró en la habitación. Se acercó a su madre y se sentó directamente en su regazo.

"Mami, ¿echas de menos a Papi?" pregunto Daiki mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su madre.

Yona le miraba triste, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, sobre todo para Daiki.

"Sí, pero papá volverá pronto, siempre ha vuelto a casa" le dijo Yona.

Daiki en respuesta se acurruco más junto a ella.

"Yo le hecho mucho de menos, pero le prometí ser fuerte para cuidar de ti Mami. Voy a ser tan fuerte como papá para protegerte".

Yona sonrió a su pequeño. Podía ver fuerza y coraje en él. Siendo tan pequeño, Daiki era bastante maduro para su edad.

"Ese es mi pequeño" dijo Yona mientras le acurrucaba más contra ella.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, Daiki notó algo raro en su madre. Parecía estar más pálida y débil de lo normal.

"Mami, ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Daiki.

Yona se sorprendió de como su hijo se podía haber dado cuenta de que se encontraba mal. Debía de notarse mucho su mal estado.

"No es nada cielo, solo un poco mareada y con náuseas. Ya se me pasara." Le dijo Yona acariciando un poco su estómago.

"Mami podemos llamar a Yoon para que te vea, sabe mucho sobre curar personas. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando hizo que se me fuera aquella fiebre tan mala? ¡Es el mejor médico del mundo! Dijo Daiki saltando de un lado al otro.

Yona miraba a su hijo que no paraba de brincar de un lado a otro. Después de todos los acontecimientos que pasaron, Yoon declino la idea de vivir en la Tribu del Viento y volvió con Ik-soo. Con el tiempo, Yoon se volvió un excelente y reconocido médico. Todos los aldeanos se sorprendían al saber de su edad, fue conocido como el médico más joven.

Después de ese tiempo, no solían verse a menudo, tan solo si surgía una emergencia en la aldea. A pesar de eso, Yoon fue quien verifico el embarazo de Yona y quien lo controlo a lo largo de los 9 meses.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Yona y salió de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta con Daiki cogido de la mano.

Cuando abrió la puerta apareció Ki-Ja bastante alterado.

"Princesa, tienes que salir y venir a ver esto." Dijo Ki-ja mientras Yona le seguía hacia la Tribu.

Afuera se encontraban Yoon e Ik-soo. Estaban bastante alterados y cansados, parecían haber venido corriendo. Cuando vieron llegar a Yona, Yoon fue el primero que abrió la boca.

"¡Yona! ¡Es el ejército proveniente de Sei! ¡Han atacado varias aldeas cerca de donde vivimos y vienen hacia aquí!"

Yona no daba crédito a lo que oía. Todos los aldeanos que escucharon a Yoon se alarmaron y empezaron a correr. Yona podía escuchar a Mundok mandando órdenes para proteger la tribu del ataque. Pero… ¿no estaba Hak con Soo-woon y los demás luchando contra ellos? ¿Cómo han podido llegar hasta aquí? ¿Dónde estaba Hak?

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **YUKIFANFIC:** ¡Hola a todos y todas de nuevo! Lo sé, han pasado varios días y no he actualizado tan rápido como esperaba… Pero he estado muy ocupada y no tengo muchos ratos libres para escribir. No puedo decir para cuando el próximo capítulo pero ya para Agosto. Espero que os esté gustando la historia y gracias a todos por leerla. No olvidéis comentar para saber vuestra opinión :3


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

*Este capítulo se basa en días anteriores del último capítulo. Pero esta vez vamos a estar con Hak*

 **Por otro lado…**

Después de llegar y reunirse en el castillo, Soo-Won junto a los generales y el ejército emprendieron camino hacia Sei. Mientras que Soo-Won dirigía en el frente delante de todos, Joo-doh, Geun-Tae, An Joon-Gi, Kan Kyo-Ga y Hak estaban situados a su lado, tan solo unos metros más atrás que él.

Durante el camino nadie hablaba, el silencio era evidente en el ambiente, solo se escuchan los pasos de los caballos.

Hak seguía pensando en Yona y en Daiki, en todo lo que estaba dejando atrás… Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa, pero su prioridad ahora era asegurarse de que su familia no corriera ningún peligro.

De repente, Hak notó algo raro en el ambiente, dirigió su mirada a Soo-Won, quien también parecía haberlo notado.

"¡Alto!" mandó Soo-Won a todos.

Tanto los generales como el ejército pararon enseguida, los caballos relincharon por la parada tan brusca.

"¿Majestad sucede algo?" preguntó Joo-doh mientras se acercaba a Soo-Won con su caballo.

"Están aquí" dijo Soo-Won mirando al frente.

"Quienes, ¿nuestros rivales? Eso es imposible, un ejército tan grande debería verse a larga distancia." Respondió Geun-Tae con tono de sarcasmo.

"No hace falta verlos general Geun-Tae, se les puede escuchar desde aquí. ¿No es así Hak?" dijo Soo-Won mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Hak.

"Sí su majestad" respondió Hak.

De repente una ráfaga de niebla se levantó, impidiendo ver a todo el que estaba por la zona. Los caballos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos mientras que sus respectivos jinetes intentaban calmarlos.

"¡Tranquilicen a los caballos! ¡Con el ruido van a levantar nuestra posición!" Gritó Joo-doh mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la niebla.

"Ya es muy tarde" dijo Soo-won una vez se dispersaba la niebla.

A unos 2 kilómetros de ellos, detrás de la niebla podían verse varias sombras, cada vez más nítidas. Parecían ser pocas en un principio, pero cada vez eran más las siluetas que aparecían entre la niebla. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, los generales no mostraban miedo por fuera, pero en su interior estaban aterrorizados. 100, 250, hasta 400 soldados aparecieron cuando la niebla ya se había desvanecido.

"Vamos a luchar, aunque seamos menor número, no podemos dejar que subestimen nuestra fuerza" dijo Soo-Won volteándose y dirigiéndose a todos.

De repente, el sonido de los pasos del ejército enemigo alertaron a todos. El ejército se dividió en dos bandos, formando un pasillo en el centro. Todos se quedaron impactados observando tal escena. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Del pasillo que habían formado los enemigos salió una figura humana, un hombre de unos 40 años, fuerte y moreno, estaba lleno de cicatrices y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

Hak notaba la superioridad de ese hombre, emitía un aura de seguridad y fuerza, era evidente, ese hombre tenía que ser quien conducía el ejército enemigo hacia castillo y a la destrucción de las tribus.

"Soy Katsumoto, próximo rey de Kouka. Soo-Won, deberías hacerte a un lado y retirarte con tus soldados antes de que os hagamos desaparecer de este mundo" dijo el hombre levantando la voz mientras sonreía con sarcasmo.

"Es Majestad para usted, y mi ejército y yo no les dejaremos pasar de aquí, el reino de Kouka está bajo nuestra protección" dijo Soo-Won seriamente al hombre.

Hak estaba impresionado, Soo-Won demostraba tal confianza aun siendo amenazado bajo un ejército de unos 400 soldados. Era evidente que les superaban en número, ellos eran 256 contados. Pero no perderían contra ellos, no si quería proteger a su familia.

"Bueno basta de charlas, no hemos venido aquí para hablar. ¡SOLDADOS! ¡HEMOS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ PARA CONQUISTAR LO QUE ES NUESTRO! ¡DESAZEOS DE TODOS ELLOS Y CONTINUAR NUESTRA MISIÓN! ¡YAA!" Después del último grito de Katsumoto, él y todos sus soldados empezaron a galopar y a correr hacia Soo-won y los demás.

"¡¿Majestad que hacemos?! No teníamos previsto este encuentro, ¡debemos emplear alguna táctica ahora!" Dijo Kan Kyo-Ga algo histérico.

El ejército enemigo seguía lejos pero ya acercándose a ellos a gran velocidad.

"No hay tiempo para tácticas, esto debe ser cuerpo a cuerpo, llegaran a nuestra posición en cualquier momento" dijo Hak tomando bien las riendas de su caballo.

"Hak tiene razón, emplear todas vuestras fuerzas en esta batalla. ¡Somos el ejército de Kouka, podemos contra ellos! ¡ADELANTE! Gritó Soo-won mientras galopaba hacia el otro ejército con todos detrás.

Finalmente los dos ejércitos se encontraron y el sonido de las espadas y del sufrimiento de los hombres fueron las únicas cosas que se escucharon en el campo de batalla.

Caían y morían soldados de ambos bandos, pero la batalla parecía interminable. Por más buenos que fueran los generales de Kouka también lo era el otro ejército y sobretodo Katsumoto, tenía una fuerza imparable, tan parecida a la de Hak.

Después de un buen rato luchando Hak se notaba cansado, no sabía de cuantos enemigos se había desecho. Mirando alrededor podía ver el campo de batalla repleto de cuerpos inertes y de soldados luchando por sus vidas y por la victoria. A lo lejos, cerca de un barranco estaba Soo-Won luchando contra tres soldados a la vez, era increíble su manejo con la espada.

De pronto, Hak fijó su mirada hacia Katsumoto, iba con su espada ensangrentada hacia Soo-Won. ¡Iba a matarle por la espalda!

Hak enseguida agarro las riendas de su caballo y se dirigió galopando hacia Soo-won. Mientras galopaba algo tropezó con el caballo haciendo que Hak cayera brutalmente al suelo.

Hak estaba terriblemente adolorido por la caída, pero ahora Soo-won le necesitaba más que a nada. Era como su hermano, todas esas cosas del pasado debían de cicatrizar ya, no podía dejar morir a su rey de esta manera, a su gran amigo…

Con todas sus fuerzas Hak se levantó y se dirigió hacia Katsumoto quien ya estaba por llegar hacia Soo-Won. Era el momento clave, si lograba matar a Katsumoto, su ejército estaría por debilitarse sin su gran líder. Llegando hacia ellos y a punto de que Soo-Won fuera acorralado y asesinado en el barranco, Hak se precipito a ellos velozmente para alertarle.

"¡SOO-WO-…!" Hak no pudo acabar la palabra. Sintió un dolor punzante en su estómago. La espada de alguien había atravesado su abdomen y solo notaba la sangre brotando de la herida y la visión que se nublaba mientras caía al suelo.

No tenía tiempo de pensar, su mente se volvía negra, cada vez más rápido y ya no sentía el dolor de su estómago. Tan solo deseó poder haberlo logrado, nunca pensó en morir de esta manera, nunca pensó en abandonar a su familia, nunca los vería de nuevo… Mientras cerraba por última vez los ojos, deseó que una imagen estuviera con él mientras moría, la imagen de su mujer y de su hijo felices, recibiéndole después de haber logrado la batalla.

Soo-Won se alertó de ello después de terminar con los soldados que le atacaban. Su mente se quedó en blanco, delante de él estaba Katsumoto atravesando con su espada el abdomen de Hak, quien ya yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

"Ja, eso ha sido más fácil de lo que creí. ¿Y esta era la famosa Bestia del Trueno de Kouka?" dijo Katsumoto con ironía mientras retiraba su espada del cuerpo.

Soo-Won no podía reaccionar, tal escena nunca espero que sucediera. Realmente nunca tuvo odio por Hak, era como un hermano para él. Entendía su rencor, y realmente estaba celoso de su relación con Yona y el hecho de que tuvieran un hijo y vivieran felices. Pero Hak era su meta, siempre lo había sido. Y ahora, su meta… Se había ido.

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **YUKIFANFIC:** ¡Hola a todos y todas de nuevo! Este capítulo fue el más largo, más dramático y más triste que todos los anteriores… No os enfadéis, sé que la muerte de Hak es muy fuerte pero tranquil s, esto no se acaba aquí y más cosas van a suceder a lo largo de la historia. Ya os recuerdo que el final será un final feliz J Igualmente gracias por leer mi historia y no dudéis en comentar para saber vuestros gustos sobre el capítulo. ¡Hasta dentro de poco!


	8. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

En la tribu del viento

Afuera se encontraban Yoon e Ik-soo. Estaban bastante alterados y cansados, parecían haber venido corriendo. Cuando vieron llegar a Yona, Yoon fue el primero que abrió la boca.

"¡Yona! ¡Es el ejército proveniente de Sei! ¡Han atacado varias aldeas cerca de donde vivimos y vienen hacia aquí!"

Yona no daba crédito a lo que oía. Todos los aldeanos que escucharon a Yoon se alarmaron y empezaron a correr. Yona podía escuchar a Mundok mandando órdenes para proteger la tribu del ataque. Pero… ¿no estaba Hak con Soo-won y los demás luchando contra ellos? ¿Cómo han podido llegar hasta aquí? ¿Dónde estaba Hak?

De repente, todos escucharon varios ruidos que venian hacia ellos, galopes de muchos caballos llamaron la atención entre los que estaban allí. En el frente de todos se encontraba Soo-won, junto a los generales y con menos soldados con los que había partido que iban apareciendo detrás de él.

"¡Papá ha vuelto!" Grito alegremente Daiki mientras soltaba la mano de su madre y se dirigía a buscar a su padre.

Esperaba verle en el frente junto a los otros generales, pero no era el caso.

Daiki pensó que estaría detrás junto a otros soldados que seguían llegando, pero Hak tampoco se encontraba entre ellos.

De mientras, Soo-won se bajó de su caballo y se dirigió hacia Yona. Yona estaba quieta, paralizada y sin poder decir nada, porque la mirada de Soo-won lo decia todo.

Soo-won se dirigió a ella entregándole un collar mientras pronunciaba duras palabras. "Lo siento..."

Yona dirigió su mirada hacia lo que tenia en sus manos. En sus manos estaba el collar que compró hace años en el mercadillo para Hak, la Lazurita que simbolizó el comienzo de sus sentimientos por él, por su persona tan querida y especial.

Yona seguía sin poder decir nada, todos a su alrededor, Jae-ha, Kija, Shin-ah, Zeno, Yoon... todos estaban sin poder reaccionar. En medio de todo el alboroto que estaba pasando, se formó un círculo de silencio.

"Yona... ya se que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto, pero ese mismo ejército que ha acabado con la vida de muchos de nuestros soldados y la de Hak, viene hacia aquí más deprisa de lo que crees. Nosotros logramos escapar en un atajo para poder advertir a todas las tribus." decía Soo-won mientras miraba a Yona.

Yona seguía sin reaccionar y sin decir nada... Su mirada se ocultaba bajo su flequillo mientras seguía sujetando el collar.

"Se que debes estar pasando un momento muy duro, pero seguro que Hak querría que os siguierais manteniendo a salvo. Debes venir conmigo al castillo hasta que todo esto se calme. Te prometo que tu y tu hijo estaréis a salvo en él hasta entonces." dijo Soo-won con voz amable después de voltearse para ver toda la situación.

"Yona querida, deberías ir con él" dijo firmemente Jae-ha, aun cuando su mirada también mostraba tristeza.

"Sí princesa, es lo mejor para ustedes dos. Nosotros junto al ex-general Mundok y los demás nos encargaremos de detener y acabar con esa gente" dijo Kija uniéndose a su hermano dragón.

Yona dirigía su mirada a cada uno de ellos. Todos los dragones animaban a que se fuera con Daiki al castillo, donde estaría más segura. Aún con la mirada sin vida, Yona asintió levemente con la cabeza. Después de que Zeno recogiese a Daiki y se lo entregara, Yona se subió junto a Daiki en el caballo de Soo-won.

Soo-won dio un aviso de partida y salieron galopando hacia el castillo. Daiki sin entender lo que estaba pasando, miraba hacia atrás viendo como el lugar donde nació se iba haciendo más pequeño.

"Mami, ¿A donde estamos yendo? ¿Dónde está papi?" preguntaba Daiki sin obtener respuesta.

"¿Mami?" volvió a preguntar Daiki con un tono más triste mientras notaba que su madre temblaba detrás suyo.

Yona, quien no había llorado desde que recibió la noticia, lloraba en silencio mientras que sus lágrimas caían sin poder creer que todo esto estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Su felicidad estaba siendo arrebatada por la muerte...

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 **YUKIFANFIC:** ¡Hola a todos y todas de nuevo! Enserio estoy muy triste de haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo de verdad, no quiero que penséis que la voy a abandonar tan solo porque no actualize pronto, espero que lo podáis entender ya que hay más cosas en la vida jajajaja. Para compensarlo, el miércoles 7 subiré el siguiente capítulo ya que lo tengo medio acabado. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia y no os enfadéis por el drama que continua. ¡Hasta pronto y gracias por seguirla!


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

En el castillo Hiryuu

Después de unas horas cabalgando, Soo-won, Yona y Daiki llegaron al castillo. En frente del castillo se encontraba Kye-Sook quien al verles se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos.

"Majestad, que suerte que ya esté aquí. ¿Donde están los demás? preguntó Kye-Sook desviando su mirada alrededor cuando finalmente sus ojos se fijaron en Yona y en un pequeño niño.

"Todos los demás se han quedado en la Tribu del Viento para contraatacar al ejército, esta vez no les dejaran pasar. Pudimos conocer al líder, Katsumoto, un hombre bastante tenaz, quiere arrebatarme el trono, pero no lo conseguirá." dijo Soo-won mientras le entregaba su caballo a uno de sus sirvientes.

"¿Y que hace aquí la princesa Yona? ¿Y este niño?" volvió a preguntar Kye-Sook mirando a lo que para él eran intrusos.

"Se van a quedar en el castillo hasta que la cosa se calme, este es el hijo de Hak y Yona, ya nos vimos una vez en la Tribu del Viento" dijo Soo-won dedicándole una inocente sonrisa al pequeño quien se aferraba desconfiado a las piernas de su madre.

"Si es hijo del general Hak, ¿no deberían quedarse con él? No necesitan nuestra protección teniéndole al lado, ese hombre es como una bestia." dijo Kye-Sook sin poder aceptar la estancia de Yona y Daiki.

En ese momento, Yona que seguía sin decir nada, se puso rígida al instante, algo temblorosa queriendo evitar el tema que parecía que iban a iniciar ambos.

"El general Hak ha muerto en el campo de batalla. Murió muy noblemente salvando mi vida." respondió Soo-won algo melancólico.

Fue entonces cuando Daiki reaccionó, se separó de su madre y la miró viendo como algunas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Daiki estaba en shock, como también lo estaba su madre, pero era algo diferente para él.

De repente todo a su alrededor se volvió mudo, podía ver a aquellos hombres hablando pero no escucha nada, solo sus latidos que iban demasiado rápidos.

Estaba pálido, su mente no daba a más. Podía ser pequeño pero no era ingenuo, sabía todo esto lo que significaba. Que su padre no volvería a estar a su lado, que las cosas que prometieron hacer juntos después de que volviera, nunca se cumplirían. Que nunca más habría un despertar con sus dos padres al lado, que jamás vería a sus padres otra vez felices y mostrándose afectos de amor, que jamás podría aprender nada más de él, que jamás volvería a sentir la gran mano de su padre cogiendo la suya o acariciando su cabeza en señal de orgullo...

Su padre no volvería a estar a su lado.

"Entonces, ¿que haremos con ellos?" preguntó Kye-Sook.

"Manda a que les den una habitación que se acomode a sus necesidades, tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de poder hablar con ellos en privado. ¿Te parece bien Yona?" preguntó Soo-won mientras dirigía su mirada a Yona.

"Sí..." respondió Yona susurrando.

"Llamaré a alguien que se encargue de preparar su habitación." dijo Kye-Sook mientras se dirigía a uno de los sirvientes que pasaba cerca.

"Te llamaré más tarde para hablar en privado, se que ahora mismo tienes que tener un tiempo a solas." le dijo Soo-won a Yona.

Yona asintió con la cabeza mientras agarraba la mano de Daiki y se dirigian hacia la sirvienta que les estaba haciendo una señal.

Habitación del castillo de Yona y Daiki

"Aquí tienen preparada una cama lo bastante grande para los dos, les dejo también una jarra con agua por si tienen sed del viaje. Si tiene cualquier problema tan solo avise a cualquier de los otros sirvientes del castillo. Si me disculpa tengo otros recados que hacer." Después de eso, la sirvienta salió de la habitación.

Cuando la sirvienta se fue, tanto Yona como Daiki permanecían en silencio, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Muchas cosas habían pasado en tal solo unos momentos, y habían llegado al lugar donde Yona nunca pensó que volvería.

"Mami, ¿es cierto lo que dijo ese señor?" preguntó Daiki con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Eh?" respondió Yona agachándose a la altura de su hijo.

"Papi... ¿Está muerto?" le dijo Daiki ya a punto de derrumbarse.

Yona sintió un gran dolor por dentro, nunca imaginó que su hijo pronunciara tan duras palabras. La palabra "muerte" era una cosa horrible, y más si la aplicabas a una persona querida, como era Hak para ellos dos.

Yona sabía que no podía mentir a su hijo, además tampoco podía contener el dolor que sentía por la muerte de Hak, tenía que ser fuerte y asentir a su pequeño, que se había quedado sin padre a tan corta edad.

Cuando Yona le dijo que sí, Daiki empezó a llorar, derrumbándose en los brazos de su madre, quien también hizo lo mismo. Pasaban los minutos y tanto madre como hijo permanecían en el suelo, llorando en los brazos del otro por la pérdida de Hak.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 **YUKIFANFIC:** ¡Hola a todos y todas de nuevo! Como prometí, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Se que todos estos están siendo muy tristes... pero tan solo deciros que el próximo os alegrará un poco, una aparición muy esperada por parte de todos jejejeje En fin, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y hasta la próxima actualización.


	10. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9

En otro lugar

Unos ojos azules empezaron a abrirse con dificultad. Cuando porfin los abrió, el pelinegro echó una mirada alrededor. Parecía estar tumbado en una cama, en una habitación que desconocía. Cuando intentó sentarse sintió un dolor punzante en su estómago y soltó un pequeño quejido de molestia.

"Ah, ¿ya se encuentra despierto?" Hak desvió su mirada a una joven que entraba a la habitación con un cuenco de sopa en sus manos.

"No debería sentarse aún, su herida no ha acabado de cicatrizarse, ha sido un milagro que sobreviviera" le dijo la joven mientras dejaba la sopa en la mesilla que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Hak se quedó mirando a la joven, era una mujer muy bella para no pertenecer a la realeza, tenía el cabello largo y rubio, ojos verdes esmeralda y una tez clara como la nieve. Además, para ser bastante joven tenía un cuerpo muy desenvolupado, muy atrayente a la vista. (Que le vamos a hacer, Hak es un hombre después de todo ^^)

Cuando la joven dejó el cuenco se dirigió a Hak y le puso su mano en la frente.

"Que bien, ya no parece tener fiebre" dijo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa a Hak, cosa que le hizo ruborizarse.

"Estaba bastante preocupada por usted... Si no fuera porque lo encontré, hubiera muerto allí mismo" dijo la joven.

"¿Donde estoy? ¿Que me ha pasado?" Preguntó Hak en voz alta.

"¿No se acuerda? Estamos en Sei, en mi casa. Hace tres días, mientras volvía de Xing, lo encontré a las afueras junto a otras personas que yacía muertas en el suelo, parecían ser soldados. Creí que usted también estaba muerto, pero de repente se movió y cuando le comprobé el pulso lo tenía muy débil. Fue entonces cuando le traje a mi casa y le di la mejor atención médica que pude." respondió la joven mientras se arrodillaba delante de él.

"Por cierto, todavía no me he presentado, que malos son mis modales... Me llamo Fumiko, significa gran belleza bendecida por la fortuna, ¿y usted? ¿Como debería dirigirme a usted?" preguntó Fumiko.

Hak iba a responder, pero de pronto sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza. Se la agarró con sus manos y mirando hacia abajo intentó recordar lo que iba a decir.

"Yo... mi nombre es..." Sin poder recordar lo que iba a decir, Hak giró su cabeza en dirección a Fumiko, con un rostro claramente confundido.

"No me acuerdo de mi nombre"

"¿Cómo?" Se sorprendió Fumiko mientras veía al joven asustado delante de ella.

"Yo... no recuerdo nada... no se quien soy..." dijo Hak mirando nuevamente hacia abajo.

Fumiko no podía creer lo que escuchaba, parecía un regalo del destino. Apenas unos días estaba con su vida ordinaria haciendo las labores del hogar sin compañía alguna cuando de pronto se encontró con este hombre medio moribundo en las afueras de Sei, quien además era muy sexy y apuesto, y ahora, dicho hombre no recuerda nada de su pasado. Podría ser su oportunidad perfecta para comenzar una nueva vida. A pesar que muchos hombres de Sei la cortejaban e incluso se declaraban, Fumiko no era ingenua y sabía que aquellos hombres solo iban detrás de su cuerpo. Pero quizás con este hombre podría ser diferente, podría llegarlo a convertir en su futuro marido, e incluso en el futuro padre de sus hijos.

"Se que debe de ser duro para usted, pero quizás en una señal o oportunidad para empezar una nueva vida, ¿no le parece?" le sugirió Fumiko.

Hak asintió con la cabeza, no tenía más opción que empezar de nuevo, ya que no tenía recuerdos de su otra vida.

"Para empezar, debería de tener un nombre, en casa de que tenga que dirigirme a usted." dijo Fumiko mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a pasear por la habitación pensando un nombre.

Unos segundos después, Fumiko pegó un chasquido con los dedos.

"¡Ya lo tengo! De ahora en adelante se llamará Kazuo, hombre atractivo, cariñoso y de buen corazón, justo lo que refleja usted. ¿Que le parece?" le preguntó Fumiko bastante emocionada.

"Kazuo... No está mal" dijo Hak sonriendo a Fumiko.

"Jijiji, entonces... un placer conocerle Kazuo" dijo Fumiko extendiendo su mano hacía Hak.

"El placer es mio, Fumiko..." respondió Hak estrechando la mano con ella.

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **YUKIFANFIC:** ¡Hola a todos y todas de nuevo! Espero que el regreso de Hak haya animado un poco vuestros corazones ^^ pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil... Ya tenemos nuestro cuadrado amoroso, Soo-won, Yona, Hak y Fumiko, y con el pobre Daiki por ahí en medio... Lamento mucho tardar tanto en subirlo pero ya vuelto a estar en épocas de estudio y es mi último curso antes de la Universidad, como ya sabéis, el más complicado. Igualmente muchas gracias a los que seguís mi historia y a los nuevos que vais llegando. Me hace muy feliz ver vuestros comentarios :D ¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

En el castillo Hiryuu

Unos días más tarde...

Tanto Yona como Daiki pasaron la mayoría de las horas encerrados en su habitación del castillo. Desde que se enteraron de la muerte de Hak, Daiki perdió toda su vitalidad y esperanza, siendo bastante preocupante para un niño de su edad. Yona a la vez estaba muy preocupada por él, no quería comer, ni salir, ni hablar... Daiki se encontraba ausente, mirando a la nada, como si estuviera en su propio mundo.

Raramente salian fuera, pero como mínimo, Yona le convencía de salir al balcón para que le diese algo de aire. Lo menos que quería despues de dicha desgracia esque Daiki se pusiese enfermo. Yona solia mirar a su pequeño mientras dormia, sabía que no volvería a ver su pequeña y risueña sonrisa en un largo tiempo, y aunque ella tenía que ser fuerte para ambos, su sonrisa tampoco volvería.

Durante esos días empezó a sentirse un poco enferma, sentía molestias en su estómago y pequeñas nauseas, pero ignoraba tales síntomas, sentía que su principal preocupación tenía que ser su hijo.

Una mañana, mientras los dos dormían, sintió varios golpes en la puerta que la despertaron.

"Adelante" dijo Yona con una voz débil mientras se estiraba.

"Disculpe señorita Yona, su majestad ha pedido que la llame, dice que es un asunto urgente" dijo la sirvienta mientras esperaba en la puerta.

"Sí, claro..." le respondió Yona mientras miraba y arropaba a Daiki antes de levantarse.

Al salir de la habitación, la sirvienta la acompañó hasta la sala donde se encontraba Soo-won.

"Su majestad, la señorita Yona está aquí" dijo la sirvienta al abrir la puerta dando paso a Yona para entrar.

"Muchas gracias Kaede, puedes retirarte." le dijo Soo-won con una amable sonrisa a su sirvienta, mientras esta se inclinaba y se marchaba de la habitación, dejando a Soo-won y Yona a solas.

"¿Querías algo?" preguntó Yona con la mirada baja.

"Sí, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto importante, pero primero quiero saber como estás, no te he visto mucho durante estos días..." dijo Soo-won mientras la invitaba a sentarse para hablar.

"Como quieres que esté... toda mi vida me ha sido abarrotada, mi marido, mi hogar, la felicidad de mi hijo..." le respondió Yona tristemente.

"Entiendo que estés así Yona, pero necesitas recuperarte, no puedes hacer nada por lo que pasó, tienes que mirar hacia delante" le dijo Soo-won ofreciendole un poco de té.

Yona sin embargo no le respondió, tan solo tomó la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

"En fin, te he reunido aquí, porque hay algo que debes saber ya que estás plenamente involucrada" dijo Soo-won ahora con un tono más serio.

Yona de repente sentía bastante curiosidad de lo que Soo-won tenía que decirle, no sabía en que podria estar involucrada.

"He estado recibiendo información desde las tribus. Katsumoto, el líder del ejército que mató a Hak y a otros muchos, desapareció de la nada con muchos de sus soldados jurando venganza para Kouka. Creemos que puede estar reuniendo más enemigos, y no podemos tomar su amenaza como una broma, son demasiado fuertes, y mi vida puede acabar en el campo de batalla como la de muchos otros en algun momento." dijo Soo-won tristemente pero a la vez confiado con sus palabras.

Yona no entendía que tenía que ver todo eso con ella, tan solo quería volver a la tribu del viento junto a Mundok, los dragones y los demás.

"También he conseguido hablar con Mundok, y hemos decidido por tu bien que te quedes en el castillo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que tu vida corra peligro, el castillo está más seguro. Pero... en fin, después de una reunión con las cinco tribus, hablando sobre mi seguridad y la prosperidad del reino... Estuvimos de acuerdo en ciertas cosas. Si en el hipotético caso, yo muriera, este reino quedaría sin rey, sin un sucesor de mi propia sangre real... Por ello, necesitamos tu colaboración para que el reino de Kouka jamás muera." dijo Soo-won agarrandole una mano a Yona.

Yona estaba rígida, sospechando claramente lo que Soo-won estaba a punto de pedirle, y las siguientes palabras la dejaron completamente de piedra.

"Yona, tienes que casarte conmigo, y dar a luz a mi hijo, el próximo heredero real de Kouka" dijo Soo-won seriamente mientras miraba a la asustada mirada de Yona.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 **YUKIFANFIC:** ¡Hola a todos y todas de nuevo! Sí, sigo viva. Quiero pediros perdón por no subir nada en tantos meses de verdad, tan solo transmitiros lo ocupada que estoy, dentro de nada tengo la selectividad y estoy de los nervios :/ Espero poder actualizar más a menudo de ahora en adelante, se que ha sido una bestialidad tantos meses pero no encontraba ni el momento ni la inspiración... En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por seguir y leer mi historia, enserio, significa mucho para mí. Besos :D ***Cual será la respuesta de Yona... Cómo reaccionara Daiki... Y si Yona ya está actualmente embarazada de Hak... Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo ;)***


	12. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

En el castillo Hiryuu

"Yona, tienes que casarte conmigo, y dar a luz a mi hijo, el próximo heredero real de Kouka" dijo Soo-won seriamente mientras miraba la asustada mirada de Yona.

"¿Qué?" questionó Yona aún sorprendida por la propuesta de Soo-won.

Hace 7 años no le hubiera importado casarse con él, ese era su sueño en aquel entonces, pero desde que se enamoró de Hak y tuvo a Daiki, Soo-won salió de su corazón.

"Lo que has oído. No tienes otra alternativa si quieres seguir viviendo en el castillo y bajo protección." le respondió Soo-won aún mirándola seriamente.

"No puedo creer lo que me estás pidiendo, ni siquiera piensas en lo más mínimo en mis sentimientos." respondió Yona aún indignada.

"Te recuerdo que hace unos años eras tú la que quería casarse conmigo" dijo Soo-won muy seguro de sí mismo. De una manera o otra conseguiría convencerla.

"Sí, es verdad que te amaba. Antes de todos los errores y daños que me hiciste. Dejé todo ese dolor atrás y encontré a alguien que me quería de verdad y que siempre estuvo a mi lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo." dijo Yona tristemente recordando aún a Hak.

"Ese alguien ya no está, Yona. Porque no eres capaz de olvidarle tal y como hiciste conmigo y darte cuenta de que la única manera de poder seguir viviendo feliz y protegida es casándote conmigo y teniendo a mi hijo." dijo Soo-won acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

"Ni soñarlo. Antes de casarme contigo y de traicionar a Hak prefiero volver a la tribu del Viento, mi verdadero hogar, y arriesgar mi vida si es necesario." respondió Yona un poco alterada mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía para salir de la habitación.

"¿Y que pasa tu hijo? ¿Daiki se llamaba? ¿También vas a arriesgar su vida?" dijo Soo-won haciendo que Yona se detuviera aún de espaldas a él.

"¿También vas a arriesgar su vida? ¿Podrás seguir con la pérdida de Hak y también la de tu hijo? Que egoísta de tu parte, ¿no crees?" dijo Soo-won esperando su reacción. Pero Yona seguía quieta, incapaz de girarse. Como podía haber olvidado a su hijo en todo esto...

Soo-won volvió a dirigirse a ella, quedándose a pocos metros de distancia. "Yo puedo daros protección y estabilidad a ambos. Te prometo que tendrá una vida cómoda y segura, digna de un niño de su edad. Pero solo puedo cumplir mi parte si tú cumples la tuya."

"Tiene razón. Soo-won tiene razón. Me prometí y prometí a Hak que protegería a Daiki por encima de todo. A nuestro pequeño y único hijo... ¿Ese es el deber de una madre no es así? No puedo ser egoísta y mirar solo por mí. Si el plan de Soo-won asegura la vida de Daiki, no me queda otra alternativa. Hak, allá donde estés, ¿podrás perdonarme?" pensó Yona tristemente mientras se dirigía a aceptar la propuesta de Soo-won.

En la aldea de Sei

Hak se encontraba mirando el lago que tenía la aldea donde ahora vivía. Sei era un lugar hermoso y sus paisajes daban cierta tranquilidad y serenidad. Mientras contemplaba el cielo pensaba en lo que le podía haber ocurrido para no recordar nada de su vida, en todo lo que había olvidado... ¿Tenía padres? ¿Hermanos? ¿Estaba casado? ¿Soltero? ¿Hijos? Nada. Ni siquiera conseguía recordar su nombre. De repente, un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Kazuo!" gritó Fumiko mientras corría hacia él.

"Hey Fumiko" sonrió Hak mientras veía a Fumiko exhausta parándose enfrente de él.

"Estás aquí" dijo Fumiko sujetándose las rodillas y jadeando del cansancio. "Veo que ya te encuentras mejor. Llevo todo este rato buscándote"

"Lo siento. Quería salir a tomar un poco el aire, haber si recordaba algo" dijo Hak volviendo su mirada al cielo despejado.

Fumiko se alarmó cuando Hak lo mencionó. A ella no le interesaba que Hak recuperase la memoria. Si todo le salía bien, podría llegar a conquistarle y a casarse con él.

"Y... ¿recuerdas algo?" le preguntó Fumiko haciéndose la interesada.

"No, nada que no recuerde ahora" dijo Hak un poco triste.

"Bueno, no te fuerces a ti mismo. Lo importante es que estás aquí, vivo y pudiendo crear nuevos recuerdos" dijo Fumiko agarrando las manos de Hak.

"Sí... puede que tengas razón" respondió Hak dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"En fin, dejemos de hablar de ello. Dime, ¿no te apetece un chapuzón en el lago? Los aldeanos de Sei solemos bañarnos en el lago cuando hace un día caluroso como el de hoy" le dijo Fumiko con una gran sonrisa picarona.

"Sabes, no es mala idea. ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?" le preguntó Hak ya dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el lago.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sísí, ¡por supuesto!" respondió Fumiko un poco sorprendida mientras iba detrás de él. No creía que su Kazuo fuese a tomar la iniciativa.

En unos minutos, los dos llegaron al lago. Hak fue el primero en meterse y unos minutos más tarde Fumiko se unió a él. Los dos empezaron a jugar en el lago como dos críos. Quien les viera podría llegar a sospechar que eran una pareja de enamorados. Llego un momento en que a Hak le empezó a molestar la camisa mojada que llevaba y sin pensarlo, se la quitó dejando expuestos sus marcados abdominales. Fumiko no pudo evitar enrojecerse, quien no podría. Hak era muy atrayente a su vista y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a él.

"Fumiko, ¿te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Hak mientras veía como se le acercaba.

"Sí. Es solo que me he fijado en que tienes una enorme cicatriz en tu pecho" dijo Fumiko mientras tocaba la cicatriz.

"Sí... Como no recuerdo, no sé como me la habré echo." dijo Hak un poco incómodo de la proximidad de Fumiko.

"Tienes que haber sufrido mucho, tu cuerpo tiene muchas cicatrices. Pero a la vez es hermoso..." susurró Fumiko mientras le acariciaba.

Hak comenzó a sentirse cada vez más incómodo, cualquier hombre mataría por estar en su lugar, no cabía duda que Fumiko era una joven muy hermosa y atractiva, pero ella no causaba el mismo efecto en él. Fumiko empezó a acercarse a su cara, más bien a sus labios, cuando en ese mismo instante Hak consiguió apartarse de ella.

"Creo que voy a salir ya, no me encuentro tan bien como esperaba después de todo" dijo Hak mientras se apartaba, cogía su camisa, y se dirigía fuera del agua. Dejando a Fumiko sola.

Mientras veía como Hak se marchaba a lo lejos, Fumiko, un tanto molesta, maldecía. "Maldita sea, he ido demasiado rápido. Pero no me importa esperar un poco más, Kazuo. Tú vas a ser mi marido después de todo, y nadie más."

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 **YUKIFANFIC:** ¡Hola a todos y todas! ¡Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo! :D Ya sabéis que no puedo actualizar tan rápido como quisiera, la selectividad se acerca y estoy muy ocupada... Pero que sepáis que NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA. Una cosa más, si os encanta este anime/manga como a mí y aparte los Sims 4, os informo que tengo planeado una serie Sims 4 con los personajes de ANY ^^ Si os interesa, seguirme en mis redes sociales como instagram para más noticias: iresprojects; o en mi canal de YouTube: Ire'sProjects. Eso es todo, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, ¡Os amo!


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

En el castillo Hiryuu

Unos días más tarde tras la propuesta de Soo-won…

Yona se encontraba estirada en el futón que compartía con Daiki mientras el pequeño miraba las vistas desde el balcón, un poco desolado. Fue entonces cuando de repente se puso a toser fuertemente, sintiendo de nuevo náuseas en su estómago.

"¿¡Mami estás bien!? Daiki fue corriendo hacia su madre muy preocupado.

"Sí cariño, no te preocupes. Solo es un dolor de estómago, nada más" dijo Yona a su hijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo de una manera cariñosa.

Lo cierto es que tras la propuesta de Soo-won, Yona empezó a sentirse más enferma. Los dolores de cabeza eran muy frecuentes, junto a las náuseas que parecían repetirse cada mañana. Fue en ese momento cuando se levantó bruscamente y se quedó sentada mirando hacia la nada.

Dolores de cabeza, náuseas, mareos… todos estos síntomas le eran familiares.

"¡Mami! ¿¡Seguro que estás bien!?"

Yona no podía responder a su pequeño, de un momento a otro se quedó de piedra al recordar tales síntomas, siendo los mismos que tuvo cuando estaba embarazada de Daiki.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo una de las criadas de Soo-won.

"Señorita Yona, nuestro rey la reclama tanta a usted como a su hijo para que se unan a la comida que estará preparada en breve."

"Eh… ¡Sí! Ahora mismo vamos, en unos minutos estaremos allí." Yona volvió a la realidad sonriendo nerviosamente a la criada mientras su mente estaba colapsada por lo que acababa de averiguar.

Cuando la criada marchó de la habitación, Yona se cambió rápidamente de ropa y ayudó a Daiki a prepararse también para el evento.

En la sala comedor

Soo-won estaba ya sentado esperando a sus invitados. Mientras la mesa se preparaba, unas cuantas criadas se situaban en una de las esquinas de la habitación. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo Kye-Sook quien acompañaba a Yona y Daiki hasta la mesa.

"¿Majestad me necesita para algo?" Preguntó Kye-Sook.

"No, puedes retirarte. Quiero hablar con nuestros invitados a solas" le respondió Soo-Won mientras que Kye-Sook se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

Durante la comida, el silencio era claramente visible. Soo-won no alzaba la mirada de la comida, Yona, cada vez más enferma, intentaba evitar las náuseas, y Daiki apenas tocaba su plato.

Una de las criadas más jóvenes se acercó al pequeño Daiki.

"Señorito, ¿No le gusta el plato? ¿Quiere que le preparemos otra cosa?" dijo la criada mientras se arrodillaba junto a Daiki.

Fue entonces cuando Soo-won levanto la mirada dirigiéndose hacia la criada, no muy contento. "No creo haberte ordenado que te acercaras a la mesa. Tus servicios aquí son innecesarios, sal de esta habitación"

"Pero majestad, claramente la señorita Yona y el pequeño no se ven bien. Quizás deberían…"

"¡BASTA! ¡Fuera de aquí he dicho!"

Todos en la sala se quedaron de piedra cuando Soo-won alzó la voz y con un dedo apuntando a la puerta para que la criada saliese. El ambiente era cada vez más tenso, unos minutos más tarde, Soo-won empezó una nueva conversación.

"Dime Yona, ¿has asimilado la propuesta que te hice? Sabes que no tienes otra opción."

Yona levantó la mirada hacía la suya, cuando veía esa mirada sin vida, vacía y con un poco de enojo, no sabía que responder. Porque ese no era el Soo-won que conoció en su infancia, porque no podía dejar de pensar en Hak o en el futuro de su hijo.

"Sí, lo he hecho" Yona volvió a mirar hacía su plato.

"Eso es maravilloso, haces bien, te lo garantizo" le respondió Soo-won con una forzada sonrisa.

En ese momento Yona miró de reojo a Daiki, viendo que apenas comía. Con una seña Yona le dijo que tenía que comer lo que había en plato.

"Pero mami no me gusta…" Daiki empezaba a quejarse cuando Soo-won pegó un golpe en la mesa.

"En este castillo no se permiten niños malcriados, por lo que tienes que comerte todo lo que te pongan sin ninguna queja" dijo Soo-won mientras miraba de forma enfada y fija a Daiki, quien parecía asustado. Su papá nunca se comportó así con él.

"Soo-won porfavor, es solo un niño de 5 años…" Yona suplicaba viendo a su hijo asustado por las palabras de quien era un desconocido para él.

"Tú ponte en tus asuntos, bastante malcriado está este niño como para que le sigas consintiendo. Y aquí no vale la palabra "mami". Es "madre" de ahora en adelante" Daiki aún asustado asintió y comenzó a comer de nuevo tras la orden de ese hombre.

"¡¿Cómo tienes el derecho de decidir de qué manera tengo que educar a mi hijo!?" Yona salió en la defensa de su hijo y de su papel como madre.

"¡¿Debido al hecho que cuando tengas al mío, no voy a permitirle tal comportamiento. Por ello tu hijo debe de aprender cómo comportarse si va a vivir en este castillo?!" Soo-won volvió a levantar la voz, creándose una discusión que duró pocos minutos debido a que Yona se desmayó de repente.

Unas horas más tarde…

Yona empezó a despertarse tras desmayarse en medio de la discusión. Cuando abrió los ojos se percató de que se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba recostada en su futón con Daiki a pocos metros de ella. Cuando intentó sentarse en el futón, unas manos la pararon.

"¡No no no! No deberías levantarte aún" Una criada se encontraba con ella en la habitación, ayudándola a recostarse de nuevo en el futón.

La criada le colocó una pequeña toalla mojada en la frente para bajarle la fiebre. Yona reconocía a la criada.

"No sé si me recuerdas, estaba en mi puesto mientras comíais con su majestad en el comedor"

"Sí, gracias por preocuparte por mi hijo esto…"

"Anissa. Y no es nada, tan solo no os veía cómodos a ninguno de los dos durante la comida." Dijo Anissa mientras le comprobaba la temperatura de nuevo.

"No quiero sonar desagradecida, pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Yona le preguntó mientras Anissa apartaba la mano de su frente y le volvía a poner la toalla.

"Al parecer te desmayaste durante la comida. Las demás criadas exigían que te viese un médico… pero no creo que a su majestad le agradara enterarse de tu condición."

"¿Mi condición? Espera, ¿Cómo sabes…?" Yona la miró asombrada.

"Sí, sé que estás embarazada. Tus síntomas son clarísimos. ¿Es de tu marido, ¿Verdad?" Anissa no sabía si acababa de hacerle una pregunta demasiado personal, ya que a Yona le empezaron a llorar los ojos.

"¡Perdona! He sido muy insensible, supongo has pasado demasiadas cosas hasta llegar aquí…"

"Mi marido murió hace poco en el campo de batalla… Ambos, junto a Soo-won, fuimos grandes amigos de la infancia… Incluso hasta ahora, él no le guardaba rencor, lo consideraba su hermano a pesar de la grande traición que nos hizo…" Yona intentó retener las lágrimas"

"Todo es culpa de Soo-won, él lo ha matado... Lo ha separado de nosotros... Y ahora pretende robar y destruir mi vida y la de mi hijo. Yo… solo quiero volver a mi verdadera casa, con mi familia… Y ahora estando embarazada de Hak no sé qué hacer" Finalmente Yona no pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar de la manera más silenciosa posible para no despertar a Daiki.

Anissa la abrazó, reconfortándola de alguna manera.

"No te preocupes señorita Yona, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Antes de trabajar en el castillo aprendí conocimientos de partera por parte de mi madre. Intentaré ayudar en todo lo que pueda para que su majestad nunca sepa que el hijo que espera no es suyo."

Anissa siguió abrazando a Yona mientras que esta le dio las gracias mientras las lágrimas se detenían.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **IRENE1603:** ¡MINASAN! SÍ, ¡HE VUELTO! DESPUÉS DE UN AÑO SIN ESCRIBIR NADA, HE VUELTO CON NUEVAS IDEAS Y PASIÓN POR ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO. ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉIS MUY MOLEST S CONMIGO :/ DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, IRÉ SUBIENDO MÁS CAPÍTULOS COMPAGINÁNDOLO CON MIS VÍDEOS DE YOUTUBE. SI OS INTERESA Y QUERÉIS ESTAR INFORMADOS SOBRE CUANDO SUBIRÉ LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS DE MIS FANFICS, MI CANAL SE LLAMA: IRENE1603. ADEMÁS, TENGO UN VÍDEO DEDICADO A LOS MANGAS DE AKATSUKI NO YONA Y MUCHOS MÁS VÍDEOS PLANEADOS SOBRE COSAS RELACIONADAS CON EL ANIME/MANGA... OS INVITO A PASAROS POR MI CANAL ^^ Y AHORA HABLANDO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO... ¿CREÉIS QUE ANISSA SEA UNA PERSONA DE FIAR? ¿YONA PODRÁ OCULTAR AL HIJO DE HAK DE SOO-WON? ¿DAIKI PODRÍA SER DE ALGUNA MANERA UN OBSTÁCULO/MOLESTIA PARA SOO-WON? ¿QUE ES DE LA VIDA DE HAK? LO SABREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ^^


End file.
